particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party (4590)
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Diets|Seats2 = |Website = SDP.lu|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Luthori|elections = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Elections_in_luthori|party_logo = |Dissolution = 4605 (merged with the NRIR to form the NDA)}} The Social Democratic Party iss a center-left political party in Luthori. The party has left-wing positions concerning the economy and supports nationalisations and a state-regulated economy. Concerning the social issues, the party is very conservative and is opposed to abortion, euthanasia and LGBT+ rights. The SDP existed from 4590 until 4605 and was a fairly sucessful party which participated in many governments. In 4605, the party merged into the NDA. Following the dissolution of the NDA, the party was revived. Although it participated in multiple cabinets with the Communist Party, the SDP had less success after its revival than before and did not participate in a cabinet from 4645 to 4680. The party was unexpectedly dissolved in 4692 following leadership issues. It was revived a second time in 4703 by Chelsea Allen. History 4590-4605 The party makes an immediate breakthrough right after its creation. It decides to not enter in a government coalition but to provide support for the CPL-White Rose coalition. The party removes its support from 4593, over a disagreement in the education budget. An early election is called shortly after this. In August of 4605 the SDP merged with the NRIR and formed the National Democratic Alliance with both David Owens and Franz Reichert as co-leaders. First revival (4621-4692) In late July of 4621 the NDA splits into two different parties, the center-right creates the Imperial Citizens Party and the center-left revives their old Social Democratic Party. The success of the party in the 4622 election is behind the expectations of the party militants. In 4629, many party officials defect, as the party votes for a bill restricting civil liberties and making adultery punishable of death. The party joins the Franklin III Cabinet in 4633 and later the Franklin IV Cabinet in 4636. In 4641, the party joins the Hopkins I Cabinet. After the next election, in 4644, the party is the only party that is part of the cabinet to gain votes. It also makes its best score since its revival and becomes the third party. This success is short-lived since the party loses a very large part of its seats in the 4645 election. Just after this, the party leader David Owens III resigns, Brittany Box is elected as the new party leader. The party also decides to stay in the opposition. After the 4649 early election and the dissolution of the LDP, the party gains 27 seats. It however doesn't manage to enter in a cabinet and stays in the opposition. In 4651, the SDP loses 1 seat. In 4653, the party wins 5 seats after a political crisis partially provoked by the inaction of the party. Providing confidence and supply to Pope William II Cabinet In 4655, after the fall of the Jackson-Wright Cabinet, the party loses 18 seats and gains 8.67 % of the votes. The party decides to provide support to the Pope William's Cabinet II composed only with the far-right HLC. This lead to lots of critics about the SDP turning to the far-right. The party endorsed the HLC candidate William II for the next imperator election In opposition In 4660, the party gains 15 seats but does not enter in a government since other parties accused the SDP of being the "puppet-party" of the far-right HLC. 4662 early election Following the fall of the Stinson Cabinet II, the party loses 15 seats in the 4662 early election. 4665 early election While still being in the opposition, the party loses 4 seats in the 4665 early election called after the fall of the Hopkins II Cabinet. 4666 early election The party stays stable and loses one seat. However, it becomes the seventh party in Luthori. New leadership In 4666 Brittany Box steps down, while Harold Lion becomes the new leader of the SDP in 4667. The MP announces that his party is willing to take part in a coalition government. 4670 early election The party stays stable and doesn't gain any seats after the election. It stays in the opposition. Lion Cabinet In 4681, the SDP gains its first ever Prime Minister, Harold Lion. Third revival (4703-today) 4703-4706 : in the opposition The party makes good electoral results in the early elections that followed its third revival. However, it doesn't manage to enter in a cabinet. 4707-today : policy shift In 4707, the SDP becomes the second party with 21.74 % of the votes. The party carries out a policy shift and gives its support and confidence to the T. Weston II Cabinet instead of its old allied : the communist parties. The party supports the White Rose policies removing the regulations and limitations concerning climate change. The SDP also rejects the communist economic proposal that the party supported before. Party Leaders Controversies The SDP is accused of approving the HLC fascist policies by providing support to an HLC-led government or by voting no on bills that would overthrow the HLC reforms. Electoral Results Regional elections